Opposites Attract
by Barbie97
Summary: Bonnie is obsessively in love with the new History teacher, Mr. Damon Salvatore.
1. Only have eyes for him

**Opposites Attract**

**A/N: Ok, well, since most people choose this at the poll I had, I decided to write this. This story isn't going to a super long one, but probably about five to ten chapters. If I get enough reviewers, I might do more. Who knows? Anyways, the following you're about to read is not the stuff you usually read that I write but I've watched **_**too**_** much rated R movies to actually do my own (hehe). **

**Plot: Bonnie McCullough and Elena Gilbert are the two most popular girls at Robert E. Lee High School in Fell's Church. A young 24-year old man by the name of Damon Salvatore is the new History teacher. Of course everyone knows sexual relationships between a student and a teacher is illegal and wrong beyond words. But Bonnie just can't contain herself, Damon doesn't want to deny he finds Bonnie extremely attractive and both want the other. Blinded by love, they don't know someone is watching them carefully, gathering evidence to expose them. **

**There's going to be some lemons in future chapters, but because I have no idea (I'm only 13) how to actually write a good lemon chapter, it'll just be creative. BTW, this was a really cool chapter to write! Hope this is a good start!**

**

* * *

**

She looked at him with lust. Bonnie McCullough desperately wanted the new History teacher, Mr. Damon Salvatore. He wasn't even _that_ old, just seven years older. Big deal! As the most popular girl in school – she shared the throne with her best friend, Elena Gilbert – Bonnie was used to getting everything she wanted. And what she wanted was Damon Salvatore.

Sitting in her desk, Bonnie slightly spread her legs so her underwear would show. She was wearing a really short black skirt and a red halter neck with a necklace that had a black heart hanging loose near her breasts. Her curly red hair matched with her outfit, and the gorgeous chocolate brown irises of hers made everything even better. As her perfectly manicured nails drummed on her notebook, making little noise, she had her brown eyes on Mr. Salvatore, who sat right in front of the class, probably grading someone's work.

Elena sat next to Bonnie, staring at her friend closely. She didn't know what the fuck Bonnie was doing, but it had something to do with Mr. Salvatore. The girl with long, straight blonde hair and lapis lazuli blue eyes stretched a bit closer to Bonnie's direction, moving her desk a bit.

"Bon? Close your legs. It makes you look like a slut. Close them before any one this douche bags take a sneak peek," Elena warned.

Pissed at Elena for telling her what to do, she whispered back. "Shut the fuck up, Elena. Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing,"

Making sure no boy was looking up Bonnie's vagina, she sighed in defeat. "Alright."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Elena would be overprotective of her sometimes as she always thought a boy would come by and take advantage of her. Bonnie was like a little sister of Elena; no person would ever treat her Bon Bon badly, unless if they wanted their reputation destroyed and they'd want to commit suicide – that's how bad it can get and Elena could create something so horrible.

Mr. Salvatore looked up to look around if everyone was done their worksheets. While Bonnie started to write something on her notebook, his blue-green eyes landed on Bonnie, who hadn't placed her legs together. He quickly looked away once seeing her pink panties. Damon felt really bad for looking; he remembered when girls would "flash" him and his brother, Stefan, in high school just a few years ago. He didn't really like it, but now he knew a lot about women so that counted for something.

When Bonnie took her eyes from her notebook, she was satisfied. She saw how uncomfortable Mr. Salvatore and she guessed he had seen her legs. _Perfect_, she thought.

That same time, the bell rung. Bonnie groaned internally, sad she had to leave Mr. Salvatore's room. All the other students who were writing placed their pencils down and stood up, leaving their papers in the bin at Mr. Salvatore's desk.

Elena stood up, taking out a brush.

"That test was fucking hard. I had to copy from Smart-ass Sam. How'd you do?" she asked while seeing herself in her mini-mirror.

"Just fine." Bonnie said seductively while staring at Mr. Salvatore. Elena saw this, and smiled devilish.

"I know you're crushing on Salvatore, hon. But you know it can never happen. You're a student and he's a teacher. That's just a plan waiting to explode."

"But I can't help it! He's just _so_…" Bonnie bit her left lip as he looked at him. "Damn fine."

"Well, duh. But get over yourself, Bon. You can find a much cuter man who isn't almost double your age," Elena joked as she grabbed her stuff.

"Yeah, right!" Bonnie muttered, grabbing her things and the worksheet.

They both marched to the front of the classroom. Bonnie, thinking quick, let her paper fall on the ground. Pretending to groan, Bonnie kneeled, but not before flashing her ass right in front of Mr. Salvatore. Elena giggled as she exited the class, waiting for her friend.

Bonnie had seen Mr. Salvatore's face. His beautiful blue-green eyes went wide and he turned around like he didn't notice. This pissed her off, but at least he saw her ass. Acting like it was nothing big; she just placed her worksheet on the bin.

"Ms. McCullough?" said the silvery voice.

With her back to his face, Bonnie smiled. "Yes?"

"Can you please shut the door? I need to talk to you,"

Bonnie nodded, walking to the door. She briefly saw Elena, and whispered, "I'll call you later." Then closed it, but also saw Elena smiling. Thank goodness it was the end of the day. Turning around, Bonnie walked to Mr. Salvatore's desk, behaving in a very seductive manner.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Umm… your appearance. What you're wearing is not school appropriate, Bonnie. I'm sure you know that,"

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of him saying her name. Hiding her love, she acted very innocently.

"Yes, I do. What's wrong with the way I dress?" she challenged, raising a brow.

Damon was now getting very nervous. He didn't know how to tell his student how sexy she looked with her red hair flouncing around her shoulders, how her statuesque body type made Damon want to devour Bonnie, or how he just couldn't keep it in his pants anymore. He _is_ a man, after all. He has his needs.

"It's… uh… very inappropriate and you're showing too much skin, Bonnie. Don't you have any less revealing clothes at home?"

Bonnie ignored his question. "So you've been watching, Mr. Salvatore?"

He cleared his throat. "Don't change the subject, Ms. McCullough. It's not only me that had been noticing, but all the other teachers as well."

The redhead didn't hear anything after: _It's not only me that had been noticing_. So he was noticing her, _a lot_, she guesses as he mentioned other teachers were monitoring her, and Mr. Salvatore. Bonnie only cared if he was paying attention, not giving a damn about the other ones. Her only mission was to win Damon, and she will.

"Well… I _guess_ I can change my attire, but don't be too sure, Mr. Salvatore. I'll try my best." Bonnie smiled, turning back to walk away, but stopped once Damon replied, "And if you're going to wear short skirts, at least wear it with some leggings."

* * *

**I was thinking about making it longer, but I thought this was enough. Not a long chapter and I promise to write the next one longer and more sexier – if I can! If I get a minimum of 10-15 reviews, I'll upload a second chapter tomorrow! Sounds like I'm bribing, but I really do want to know what you think! I wouldn't want to upload a story that no one wants to read. **

**Pretty please review and thanks!**

**-Barbie :)**

**P.S. Did yall see the episode last night? OMD, I totally loved it! The Bamon interaction is the best one yet! I hope they get more scenes together. I absolutely loved how Damon protected Bonnie for a second when they were at the Salvatore's house and Mason grabbed Bonnie. So cute! And don't forget when he said "thank you." She even has a nickname: Judgey! Mostly cause she judges Damon a lot but oh well! Ah… I love Bamon 3 **


	2. Just fucking admit it!

**A/N: I'm sure all of you saw "Masquerade" last night. They **_**finally**_** got Katherine! I was so happy, but the part where Elena started getting hurt when Katherine was hit scared the crap out of me but thankfully Jeremy stopped them. And about Jeremy… I don't know if you've noticed but it looks like Jeremy is getting closer to Bonnie… and I'm not liking it. I saw the trailer for "Rose" (I love Lauren Cohan's short hairdo) and there's a part where they're on a bad talking; Jeremy looks at Bonnie with those "googly" eyes and I almost had a heart attack when Bonnie did the same thing. I know the producers said Bonnie might be in a love triangle with someone we know and a new face. If it's Jeremy… oh god I will be **_**so**_** disappointed cuz I want Damon with Bonnie, not Jeremy (but I do love him, no matter what). Oh well… *sigh* let's just see what happens. And thanks you all who reviewed! **

**P.S. Forgot to say this last chapter but this is all human! No vampires, witches, etc. **

**

* * *

**

The next day, Bonnie decided to wear something less revealing, as Mr. Salvatore told her to do. She desperately wanted to make him happy, so she did what she had to do, even if it did piss her off a bit. Today, Bonnie's wearing a pink tank top that looks great with her breasts with a light sweater, a grey skirt that almost reaches to her knees and sneakers. _I hope this get's his attention_, she thinks.

At Robert E. Lee, Bonnie and Elena are getting out of Elena's black Porsche. Instantly, the brown orbs of Bonnie's are scooping out for Mr. Salvatore in the parking lot. She doesn't find him, so she trudges to the building, leaving Elena who is too busy making out with Matt Honeycutt, her boyfriend.

Upon entering, Bonnie sees Mr. Salvatore's classroom door open. They have electives first period – Bonnie having Spanish but it wouldn't hurt to at least say good morning to him. Smiling proudly, Bonnie walked over to her History class, desperately wanting to see Mr. Salvatore.

She kept herself from gasping as soon as she saw him. He looked so beautiful and sexy that it almost took Bonnie's will power to not go run at him and engage in sex immediately. Instead, she lightly knocked on his door.

Damon looked up, his heart beating at the sight of Bonnie. He felt horrible for thinking of his student like this, but even if he did try, Bonnie's body was screaming at him internally _and _physically.

"Good morning, Mr. Salvatore." Bonnie said sweetly, dropping her book bag on the floor. She barely even had anything in there; all her makeup was safely secured in her locker.

"Good morning. Shouldn't you be in your class? I don't have you until last period." Mr. Salvatore said.

"Yes, but I don't go until the bell rings. I need to talk to you,"

"About?"

Bonnie smiled, slowly closing the door with a quiet slam. She then started to walk towards Mr. Salvatore, who had a confused look on his face. He didn't know what was happening, but he hoped it would not last long.

"Mr. Salvatore… do you like me?" Bonnie says seductively as her brown eyes glitter.

Damon already felt uncomfortable talking about this to his student, so he just acted more confused.

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?"

The redhead groaned. In an act of fury, Bonnie walked right up front to Mr. Salvatore, sitting on his lap and putting her head on his shoulder. Damon was shocked, feeling a heart attack coming any second now. _Bonnie McCullough isn't sitting on my lap_, he thought. He must be dreaming about this moment.

"You know what, Damon." She replied, inhaling his sweet scent of cologne.

Mr. Salvatore then got up, surprising Bonnie who almost fell on her butt. Gathering herself up, she looked at him, hands on her hips. Mr. Salvatore turned around, wanting to get the thought of having Bonnie out of his mind. He was a teacher, she was a student: they couldn't be together. The school board would kick Damon out and probably send him to jail.

"Bonnie… just go to your class. Please." Mr. Salvatore begged. Bonnie liked how his messy black hair looked like, so she wasn't about to give up just yet.

"No, Damon."

"Call me Mr. Salvatore, Bonnie."

"Alright, _Mr. Salvatore_, I'm not going to class. You have to do something first if you want me to go,"

Damon raised a brow. "What is it?

"_You_ have to kiss _me_." Bonnie said, smiling.

"You're out of your mind, Bonnie! Why on earth would I kiss my student?" Damon demanded. He certainly didn't like this, but Bonnie did.

"Because you like me more than a student. Face it. You might just love me." she giggled as she approached him. When they were face to face, her hands went on his chest. Damon didn't move, or say anything. He thought Bonnie was quite right; he did like her more than a student but _love_ her? Damon internally flinched… maybe he does love her, but what if it's just lust? He wouldn't dare try and hurt Bonnie.

"See? That pause means you do." Bonnie said, staring into his beautiful icy blue eyes. "Now all you have to do…" she started to whisper, her face nearing his. "Is kiss me…" Bonnie crushed her lips onto Damon's, loving how soft they were. To her own delight, Damon responded. He realized he couldn't control himself no more. He wanted Bonnie, needed her in his life. For a quick second, both forgot where they were.

Damon picked up Bonnie's petite body, placing her on his desk. He threw everything on the floor, and then proceeded to kiss Bonnie, who moaned softly at every kiss. They felt like they were on fire. Bonnie laid on the desk, Damon on top of her. His hands caressed her tiny waist as Bonnie curled his messy hair around her fingers.

While Damon kissed her neck and shoulder, Bonnie began to unbutton his shirt. By the time Damon returned to the redhead's lips, his shirt was on the floor. In an instant, Bonnie flipped her shirt off, showing a white bra. Her legs wrapped around Damon's waist, feeling the ultimate power to do the inevitable.

But Damon stopped kissing her, resting his head on her chest as they both panted. Bonnie looked at the clock; past eight. The bell had already rung they didn't even hear it.

"I'm… so sorry, Bonnie." Damon said, meaning every word. He couldn't actually believe he almost had sex with a student.

"Don't be, Damon. I liked it."

Mr. Salvatore laughed, kissing her chest once. Both got off the desk and grabbed their clothes. After putting them on, Bonnie couldn't contain herself but take Damon in her arms and kiss him. She knew now Mr. Damon Salvatore was hers… and hers only. In a matter of seconds, Damon stopped the kiss, whispering in her ear. "Are we actually doing this?"

Bonnie looked at him dead straight in the eye and nodded. "Yes."

* * *

**I'm hoping you liked this chapter. Review!**

**-Barbie **


	3. Busted!

**A/N: A big thank you to all my reviewers, especially _x-blackmeadow-x_. As a late Halloween treat, I decided to post chapter three today instead of next week. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

During lunch, Elena sat with Bonnie, who was all alone, which was weird since Bonnie was always surrounded by boys. But today was different; Elena knew, and she wanted to find out.

"What's wrong, Bon?" she asked as she took her seat. Bonnie just shrugged, flouncing her redhead back.

"Nothing," she breathed.

"_Nothing_? You're a fucking liar, Bonnie McCullough. You better tell me right now or else I'll whoop your ass later," she threatened.

"Ms. Elena Gilbert!" exclaimed Mr. Tanner. "Language! A week in detention, Gilbert. Better start tomorrow or else I'll double it."

"_What_?" the blonde nearly yelled in the cafeteria. "Are you serious? Mr. Tanner, c'mon."

"Do you want to make it two weeks?" he demanded.

"No! But –" Elena didn't even finish her sentence when Mr. Tanner turned around and walked away from her. "Oh my god," Elena groaned her breath. _Now I got detention! Shit_, she thought.

Bonnie's brown eyes lightened once she saw Mr. Salvatore in the cafeteria. He apparently didn't eat very much, as students noticed a couple of days ago. For only a split second, his blue irises rolled to Bonnie's, then looked straight. Bonnie's thought were interrupted by Elena's voice calling her name.

"Earth to Bonnie. Hello?" she said, waving a head in front of the redhead.

"Oh. Sorry, Elena."

"Yeah! Well, I got detention from Mr. T tomorrow do you'll just sit with Caroline and Meredith for the rest of the week,"

Bonnie nodded. She and Elena used to be best friends with Caroline Forbes and Meredith Sulez until they became much more popular, but they maintained a good relationship. Without thinking, Bonnie rose up to follow Mr. Salvatore while Elena was talking to her.

"So I was like – Bonnie? Bon, where you going?" Elena said, shooting daggers at her friend.

"Some… somewhere. I'll be right back," Bonnie said. Elena sighed, staring at the window before huffing and getting up. _I'm not even hungry_, she thought.

Mr. Salvatore was walking back to his room when he heard a certain female voice call his name.

"Damon! Wait up, Damon." Bonnie said as she rushed over to him. He nodded, opening his door for Bonnie. Seconds after the door closed, Damon was surprised when Bonnie grabbed his collar and landed her pink lips to his. But he immediately stopped kissing her as he held her gently by her petite waist.

"Bonnie, we can't be doing this all the time. We might get caught." he whispered, kissing her forehead once.

"I know… but you're just… _so tempting_," she said, shivering in delight.

"So are you, but you don't see me running across the cafeteria yelling your name." he said, chuckling. Bonnie giggled, and then kissed him again. This was longer than the first, and oh so more delicious. Bonnie walked, without breaking the kiss, to the desk where she sat and slightly raising her neck to keep kissing Damon.

But Bonnie could feel someone watching them. She didn't know how she could feel it, but she just could. Taking a peek by opening her eyes lids, Bonnie saw Elena outside the door, looking straight at them through the little window on the door. Bonnie immediately gasped, then Damon turned around to see they have been just caught.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Damon.

"Fuck!" Bonnie whispered, her head on her forehead, then said, "Lemme explain it to her."

They both saw Elena again, who took off running. Bonnie jumped from the desk, opening the door, yelling, "Elena!"

* * *

Mad at Bonnie for ignoring her, Elena exited the cafeteria, super pissed off now that she had to serve detention for Mr. Tanner. _But I can always seduce him_, she thought. But that'd be too gross and yucky and just plain nasty. Besides, Elena was saving her body for some more handsome and beautiful, like Mr. Salvatore.

Walking down the hallway, Elena ran into Matt Honeycutt, her sweet ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Matt. Where are you going?" she asked.

"To lunch. Umm… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Matt looked very uncomfortable, and Elena could see it.

"Well… it's about Bonnie. I think…. I think I like her."

"Like _like_ her, like her?"

Matt nodded. Elena stiffened, but smiled. "That's so cute, Matt. You should totally tell her that,"

"No!" Matt yelled, scaring Elena. "Sorry. Are you crazy? I can't just tell Bonnie McCullough I like her."

Elena sighed. "I can."

"Really?"

The blonde nodded. "Of course. I think she's in the bathroom so I'll go look for her."

Matt smiled. "Thanks, Elle." Then gave her a hug. Elena walked past him and down the hallway. Midway there, she passed Mr. Salvatore's room. Out of the corner of her eye, Elena saw something weird. She retraced her steps and froze in front of his door where she saw Mr. Salvatore kissing a girl. But not just _a_ girl, but Bonnie! Elena's jaw dropped to its lowest point, not believing her best friend was kissing the hottest teacher in Fell's Church.

Bonnie pulled away. Mr. Salvatore turned around. They both glared apologetic at Elena, who ran down the hallway as soon as she saw Bonnie coming closer to the door. Elena ran out the school, speeding up when she heard he name called by Bonnie.

* * *

**You already know what I'm going ask, so just do it. Thanks.**

**-Barbie :)**


	4. Excuses, excuses

**A/N: Wowie… lots of reviews… Thanks a lot! **

**To mrssalvatoreDK3: Elena was saying how she would like to seduce Mr. Salvatore instead of Mr. Tanner. It's just a thought but she would never do it. And besides, Elena is going out with Stefan (in case if none of you knew that!) but it's nothing personal. Merely a crazy thought. **

**

* * *

**

The small redhead ran after her blonde friend. Her yells were very loud.

"Elena! _Elena_! _**ELENA**_! WAIT UP! ELENA!" cried Bonnie. They were across the parking lot, getting closer to Elena's Porsche. _Thanks goodness I'm not wearing any heels_, Bonnie thought.

"Leave me alone!" screamed Elena as she opened her car door. Bonnie immediately sped up. The blue-eyed girl tried looking for her keys, then slammed the car door shut just as Bonnie approached her. She yelped when Bonnie started tapping on her door.

"Elena! Get out the car! Please! Let me try to explain,"

"No! I saw enough, Bonnie! _**You**_ were _**kissing**_ a _**teacher**_! _**MR. SALVATORE**_? ARE YOU _**INSANE**_?" Elena shrieked back. It was a bit muffled since she was inside the car, but she rolled down her window so Bonnie could hear her better.

"You know he could go to jail? Do you want him to be known as a sex offender?" Elena demanded.

"Look, it's not like I planned for this!" said Bonnie.

Elena rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't lie. You've wanted to put your hands on him since the beginning. And now that you're caught, you don't know what to do. I suppose you'd want me to keep it a secret, right?"

Bonnie was defeated. She knew it. Her obsession with Mr. Damon Salvatore was finally out in the open. Well, only Elena knew but she could blurt it out in front of the whole world: Bonnie McCullough is fucking with Damon Salvatore! And yet, Bonnie didn't want to deny it. She was in an affair with Mr. Salvatore, but they both wanted to keep it a secret, their juicy, personal secret. No one would find out, and no one would get hurt. But they did get caught, and now they're both hurting.

"What else could I ask you, Elena?"

"Do you honestly want me to keep your messed up relationship a secret? Damn it, Bonnie! You're being a crazy hoe!" Elena yelled. She was really pissed off that Bonnie would ask her such a thing.

The redhead was taken aback. "_**I'm**_ the hoe? What about _**YOU**_? Don't forget I'm also keeping a secret for you! You wouldn't mind if I told your parents that you're going out with _**Mr. Salvatore's brother**_?"

This was it. The last straw. Elena instantly opened her car door and slammed it to close. She was chest to chest with Bonnie.

"It's not the same and you know it. Yes, I'm with Stefan, _**but he's not a teacher**_. I can _**fuck with him **_and _**drink with him**_ and _**have fun with him**_ whenever I want to. Unlike you, we're not violating the _law_. _**YOU**_ are. Being with Damon."

They didn't address him by Mr. Salvatore. Just simply by his first name: Damon. And they certainly didn't have a problem with it.

"_**It's still a secret, Elena**_. You're going out with a twenty-two year old when your parents don't even let you out with a _sixteen-year old_. You're clearly going out behind their backs. So it looks like we're both doing the wrong thing. Not just _me_, but also _you_, _**Elena Gilbert**_." Bonnie hissed. Her temper was rising furiously.

"At least when we get caught, Stefan won't end up in _jail_ like Damon would and you being the innocent victim when it was _**your plan all this time**_." Elena spat back.

From his window, Damon had seen everything, and was. He knew this was a bad idea from the start, but he just couldn't contain himself from Bonnie. She was too beautiful and small and fragile and gorgeous. Even boys her age hit on her. But she never responded. Only to him. Still, it was wrong. And he was going to end it.

Bonnie couldn't go ahead. There was one thing left in her, or else Elena would win this battle.

"_Just please_, Elena, **PLEASE**, don't tell anyone. I'm keeping your secret. You should return the favor."

Both girls were silent. The blonde blue-eyed thought about this. Bonnie did keep her secret about her relationship with Stefan Salvatore. She swore she wouldn't tell a soul about them. And she did keep it. They've been together since March, and it was September. Elena did think she should keep quiet.

She sighed. "Alright. I'll… keep it a secret."

Bonnie smiled, and then hugged her. "Thank you." Elena returned the hug, then broke away.

"I don't feel like going to school now. I'll just head to Stefan's place."

Bonnie nodded. She walked away from Elena, who went back into her car. Watching them, Damon returned to his desk, wondering what to say to Bonnie. She was so fragile that he can't even imagine breaking her little, warm heart. But it had to be done. It just has to be. He waited for her to return. She did, but silently. Bonnie closed the door, sighing heavily. Her red curls were everywhere, but she still looked beautiful as ever. Damon got up and started to walk towards her. Bonnie took it the wrong way; she thought he meant to give her a hug. She spread her arms around his neck, kissing it once. But Damon shrugged, grabbing her hands gently to take it off his neck and place it on her sides. Bonnie looked terribly confused.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… _We_ can't be doing this anymore."

Bonnie swallowed. "What do you mean?"

Damon stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He could see tears forming. He desperately wanted to kiss them away, but he contained himself. It was for the best, after all.

"Our relationship can never happen, Bonnie. This is the first time we've been caught. In probably two weeks, we could have five people swear in secrecy to tell no one. I don't want to live in secret, and neither do you. So I've decided to… to break this up."

Bonnie was shocked. She didn't know what to say or do. Her heart ached, hell, everything ached. But she found one word: "No."

"We have to, Bonnie. This is wrong."

Being stubborn as always, Bonnie didn't give up. "No. I love you, Damon. I'm fucking in love with you."

Damon shook his head. "No, Bonnie –" He was about to tell her she couldn't be, but was silenced when Bonnie crushed her lips onto his.

* * *

**Ok, I had to end it right here because I have something to do right now so I'll catch up with guys later. Bye!**

**-Barbie :)**


	5. A night to remember

**A/N: I'm excited to see Katherine's past today in "Katerina." For Damon and Rose, even if I ship Bamon, doesn't seem like happening any time now so I'll be supporting those two for right now mostly cause I'm really liking Rose. Last episode didn't affect me at all, especially the ending when Damon told Elena he loves her. I just don't like him around Elena, but **_**thankfully**_**, he realizes Stefan deserves her because he really does and Damon needs to be someone else that won't strain the relationship between Damon and Stefan; they're brothers after all. That's why I'm anti-Delena, but still respect them. Oh, and thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**

They continued to kiss until the bell rang. Bonnie was panting, letting her head fall on his chest as she breathed in and out. She couldn't believe she had just said her first "I love you" to a teacher. But it was to Damon Salvatore. That counted.

The hallways started to get crowded again. Quickly, Bonnie gathered her things, but not before asking Damon where he lived.

"Bonnie… don't start," Damon hesitated.

"Just give it to me, I won't tell anyone." Bonnie slipped her book bag over her shoulder and stared at him. "Promise."

There was silence. His students were lining up out of his closed door, waiting for him to open it. Damon looked at Bonnie. He really couldn't say no to her. It was impossible. Yet, he felt like he should. Giving your address to a student was wrong. To make matters worse, giving the student you _love_ your address was still wrong. It was a very hard decision, but as always, Bonnie McCullough ended getting what she wanted.

Damon went to his desk, took out a little piece of paper, and wrote his address. While he was writing, Bonnie was smiling and playing with a strand of her hair. When he was done, he handed her the note. She took it; her beautiful smile still intact. Looking to her left to make sure they were nowhere near the door, Bonnie grabbed his collar and gave him a big kiss to the lips. His arms instantly wrapped around her little waist, caressing her soft thighs. Bonnie moaned when his tongue went deep into her mouth, releasing a sweet sensation both of them never felt.

Then they stopped. Just like that. One second they were kissing, the second they act like nothing happened and went their separate ways. In case, Bonnie took out papers to make it look like she and Damon were talking.

Before she opened the door, she stopped and turned around.

"I'll see you later, Mr. Salvatore." And left.

* * *

For her last period, History class with Mr. Salvatore was boring. They had a test today, and of course Bonnie copied from Smart ass Sam. But something was different. Elena wasn't with her; she had left prior to finding out Bonnie was sort of in a relationship with Mr. Salvatore and promised to tell no one. Still, though, Bonnie had the tiniest doubt Elena might blurt it out by accident. She and Elena were best friends since kindergarten, and made a pact to never reveal your secrets to anyone else unless told to. Bonnie believed Elena would never tell anyone about this or else Mr. Salvatore could, and would, end up in jail.

So Bonnie waited. Waited for class to end so she would call Elena to see if the secret was still a secret. Just to make sure.

Damon was observing Bonnie. While everyone's eyes, including Bonnie's, was on the test, Damon was looking intensively at the beautiful redhead. He saw how really gorgeous she was, in and out. After all, they had kissed and almost had sex twice. But he couldn't feel guilty she was only a kid, merely years from becoming an adult. He would be with her when she graduated. Not from high school, but from college. He would quit teaching on the last day of school. That was the plan, and he was planning on telling her today when she came to his apartment.

The bell rang.

_Thank goodness_, Bonnie thought as she put her pencil down. Everyone else followed and grabbed their things. They placed their tests on the bin located in Mr. Salvatore's desk. Bonnie was the only student left in his classroom. She put her test and turned to leave when Mr. Salvatore rose from his chair and walked to her from behind her.

He just wanted to hold her. His arms wrapped around her waist, not wanting to turn Bonnie around. Bonnie, unable to see his expression, sighed and brought her hands to his. Damon's chin laid on her shoulder, trailing from her neck up to her lips where they kissed. Both of them moaned once their mouths extended more to where their tongues moved in synchrony.

"I have to go. Don't wanna be late." Bonnie whispered her lips millimeters from Damon's.

"You better not be," he joked. "I'll be disappointed."

Bonnie smiled, kissed him once more and left.

* * *

It was seven. Bonnie's parents were away on a business trip, as always. Her sisters weren't home because they worked late. She left a note explaining she was going to sleep over Elena's. This reminded her. She needed to call her.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elena." Bonnie said slowly as she entered her car.

"Oh. Hi, Bonnie."

"I'm going to Damon's place. You think you could tell Mary or Lisa I'm at your house for the night?" the redhead said, mouthing "_please say yes_" repeatedly.

There was a pause. "Um, yeah, sure. Why?"

"I think I'll be spending the night," she said deviously with a small grin.

"With Damon?"

"Who else?"

"Just… just be careful, Bon. Please."

Bonnie smiled. "I will. And thanks. I owe you."

"Big time, Bon. Bye."

* * *

Bonnie knocked on his door. He answered it, taking her into his arms in a heart beat. She noticed he wasn't wearing the same attire; instead it was a black buttoned down shirt with three unbuttoned at the top and black pants with his same messy hair. Damon then kissed her passionately.

She was absolutely absorbed in this. Her whole body gave away. She was happy she was barely wearing any clothing this time: a pink tank top that stopped at her waist and a small black skirt that revealed her whole legs.

Picking her up, Damon took her to his bedroom. Getting very excited, Bonnie quickly stripped Damon from his shirt, rubbing her hands on his soft chest as she kissed him. It was getting deeper and deeper, and soon enough, both of them were purely naked, sheets covering parts of their body.

Damon licked Bonnie's neck. She moaned softly when the pleasure came back. Each thrust was better than the last one, she thought. Her fiery red hair almost felt like fire. She loved how good it felt. Loosing her virginity to a teacher like Mr. Salvatore was sure the best damn decision she ever made.

Bonnie twisted, so she was now on top of Damon and the thrusts got even more delicious. They kissed and kissed, moaned and moaned, moan after kiss, kiss after moan, nothing else existed but Bonnie and Damon. Nobody was in this universe called heaven.

Now sitting on the bed, Bonnie fought Damon with their tongues. Bonnie giggled, making Damon thrust even more. He knew this was terribly wrong, but his feelings for the redhead were pretty much overrated. Yes, he was in love with Bonnie. He didn't want to deny it now.

The clock struck midnight. They were now lying on the bed, Bonnie's small body practically on Damon's chest. Everything was quiet between them, except for their breathing. The having sex part wasn't part of the plan, but they did it anyways, and earned a night of passion.

"I love you, Damon." murmured Bonnie. She placed a kiss on his chest, then looked up for his answer.

Damon stared into her chocolate brown eyes. He knew he had to say it, he knew he had to mean it.

"I love you too." he whispered, earning a smile from Bonnie who kissed him earnestly. His arms went to her waist, every kiss getting more wet. Bonnie moaned as she placed her hands on his neck, playing with his hair.

Tomorrow was Saturday, so thankfully they don't have to interrupt this perfect night.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Just popped into my head. Please review. **

**-Barbie :)**


	6. Waking up

**A/N: I know it's been exactly a month since I last updated, but I sorta took an "unexpected hiatus." I'm terribly sorry for doing that but I was far too busy with school work and my parent's constant yelling to get me off the computer. But now I'm back :D So anyways, I am starting to get mad about TVD because there's not a lot of Bamon like in the books, but more of Jonnie or whatever their name is… but I do **_**love**_** Damose (or whichever name is better) and I was actually happy when Damon said he was relieved Rose wasn't killed by Jules; merely seconds later they realize the bite has become infected and now Rose might die ****Why do the producers always gotta do this to us? I really don't want Rose to die but that's one of the bad things about TVD: ****someone will always die**** (which reminds me of Harry Potter…) **

**So yeah, here's chapter six – and yes, I do agree it's kind of weird to **_**do**_** it with a teacher, but its **_**Damon**_**; any student of his would love to get into his pants, right? **

**

* * *

**

Elena had told Stefan everything. She knew this was very wrong of her, but Stefan was Damon's brother, so he did have some right to know what was happening. Alone at her house on a Saturday morning, Stefan decided to come to pick up Elena and drive to Damon's apartment where Bonnie was "spending the night." Exiting the house; leaving a note, of course, entered Stefan's car and he sped out the neighborhood.

"Are you sure Bonnie's with him?" he asked.

"Yes, Stefan. I'm positive."

He shook his head, sighing. "Why would Damon do this? He's smarter than this."

Elena rolled her eyes. If Damon was _smarter_, then why sleep with an eighteen year old? Although there really wasn't any age difference between them, it was still considered wrong to kiss your teacher, let alone possible engage in sexual contact. But Bonnie always did get what she wanted; Elena couldn't deny _that_.

Stefan accelerated to Damon's house, completely angry that his _older_ brother would actually fool around with a teenager. And his _**student**_? Stefan was getting really pissed off. He felt like killing his brother right now.

* * *

Bonnie stirred, yawning softly that some of her red curls trembled on Damon's chest. It was very warm in the bed, almost too perfect for them. She snuggled into him and opened her eyes to see Damon sleeping soundly. Then she realized what they have done.

"_**FUCK**_!" she whispered/yelled. She remembered what an _awesome_ night she had just a few hours ago, and couldn't actually believe she and Damon had sex. Bonnie knew she wanted to do it with him; it was her plan all along but she never though she would actually succeed in doing it.

Swapping a couple of curls from her face, she got up from the bed slowly, gathering a couple of sheets to cover her naked body with. Touching her bare feet on the floorboard, she tipped-toed to get her clothes, which were splattered on the ground. Passing the un-curtained window, she noticed a person dressed in black with a camera that looked paparazzi-ish and the lens looked directly at Bonnie. She walked forward, stopping right in front of window and the person ran away.

"Damn it!" Bonnie said under her breath. Someone had just taken a picture of Bonnie wearing nothing but sheets of Damon's bed and it could only mean one thing: she had sex. And knowing everyone would be talking about it little Fell's Church, the person might publish the picture depicting Bonnie as she looked like. She was going to be ruined for life.

Shivering of fear, she quickly grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. She changed, washed her face, brushed her teeth with her index finger and getting her red hair wet, Bonnie exited the bathroom to see no one in the bed. Scared to face Damon, she turned off the bathroom light and put her sweater on, peering out the bedroom door. With the coast clear, she opened the door wider and stepped out, her heart pounding very hard against her chest and her breaths coming out very short.

The hallway wasn't that long, and so she reached he end and saw a shadow coming closer. She gasped and closed her eyes, then heard his voice.

"Bonnie, what's wrong?"

Her chocolate brown eyes opened to see Damon wearing pants, shoes, his hair still untidy and a black shirt. He looked very handsome, much younger than he appeared to be, and apparently worried about Bonnie, but made no contact with her body.

"I'm fine," she said slowly, staring at his blue orbs.

He nodded. "You should probably head home." Then walked away from her.

_Great_, Bonnie though. _He regrets it_.

The redhead followed in pursuit, her curls blowing behind her face.

"Why? You're worried I'll tell the whole world that we had sex? Gossip so you can go to jail? Well you're wrong! When I said I loved you, I meant it." Bonnie declared, crossing her arms over her chest. She was surprised tears hadn't came yet.

Damon didn't look at her. "It's not that, Bon. I know you won't tell anyone. I do love you, I do, but… we can't see each other anymore. Not as lovers," he added.

"A one-night stand, huh? You just wanted to lure me into your bed and take everything I had, right?" Bonnie yelled as tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his charisma, his charm… _everything_. Mr. Salvatore had wanted his student to fall for him, and she was the victim.

Damon had turned to see her. "Of course not! Don't you ever think that! I never intended to go this far with you! If you haven't _lured me_ in the first place…" he didn't finish the sentence because outside his door, Stefan yelled his name in pure anger.

"_**DAMON!**__**OPEN THE DOOR!**_" The younger Salvatore brother yelled. Elena stood behind him, scared of Stefan at the moment; she had never seen him so mad before.

Damon looked at Bonnie once, and then walked to the door where she opened to a pissed off Stefan and a relived Elena.

"Bonnie!" gasped the blonde as she hugged Bonnie. The redhead wiped her tears away and trudged from the apartment, Elena in tow.

Stefan closed the door, staring at Damon who was standing, saying nothing.

"What were _**YOU**_ thinking, Damon? _**Why**__**her**_? Your _**student**_, Damon? Are you _**FUCKING**_ crazy?" said Stefan in a monotone voice because he didn't want to raise his voice.

"I **REALLY** don't want to talk about with _**YOU**_, Stefan. _Just_ _**GO AWAY**_. I don't see _you_ right now," said Damon as he turned away from Stefan.

"SO **THAT'S IT**? YOU'RE JUST _**GONNA IGNORE**_ IT LIKE ITS **NO DEAL**? WELL, _**DAMN IT**_, DAMON _**IT IS**_! YOU _**FUCKED**_ YOUR STUDENT, DAMON! YOU'RE A _**LUNATIC**_!" screamed Stefan. He didn't care if his neighbors heard him; in fact it was better if everyone knew his brother was doing his student.

"DON'T **YOU THINK I KNOW**? I _**KNOW **_WHAT I DID WAS **WRONG**, STEFAN! I DON'T _**NEED ANYBODY**_ TELLING _**ME**_ WHAT I DID WRONG, **ESPECIALLY **_**YOU**_! I FEEL _**HORRIBLE**_ FOR EVER MESSING WITH BONNIE, BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT BACK! WHAT'S _**DONE IS DONE**_. I can't go back, no matter how much I want to," Damon yelled back.

Stefan sighed, sitting down on the chair and looked at his wretched brother.

"_**You're **__**screwed**_, Damon. Bonnie is _out there_, _**crying her eyes**_ out because _**you**_ accepted her. **YOU** hurt her. And now what _**CAN**_ you do?"

Damon didn't respond. He stayed silent, taking a seat across from Stefan. He really didn't know what to do. After seeing Bonnie everyday in class, examining her because quiet frankly she wanted him to, he knew what he did to her was wrong. She had him wrapped around her little finger. Damon had acted like her servant and even went to the extra mile as to tell her he loved her.

_**That**_ part was not true. At least, not _entirely_.

He loved Bonnie, and apparently enough to have sex with her. But only one thing stood in the way: he was a teacher, a _**TEACHER**_ for god's sake! And Bonnie was his student – his _loving_, _charismatic_, _**beautiful**_ student. It could never happen, as he had understood. But they were ignorant. Not only Bonnie, but Damon too. They had gotten themselves into a situation that they both knew was dangerous, yet they acted as like they didn't give a damn in the world.

Stefan got up, sighing once more before opening the door to leave.

* * *

Stefan drove Bonnie to her house; her parents hadn't come yet and her sisters were at work. Elena decided to stay with Bonnie until nightfall.

Bonnie was traumatized. She was saddened, pained with unexplainable words. She had just gotten herself in tremendous trouble that she instantly regretted ever falling for Mr. Salvatore. She regretted ever meeting him, ever being born to suffer the consequences of falling in love with a teacher. Bonnie McCullough regretted everything.

* * *

**As you already know, TVD won't air until late January 2011! They're making us wait so long D:****… As always please review and thanks for reading!**

**-Barbie :)**


End file.
